


Well it rains and it pours

by snazzybaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Desperation Play, Incest, M/M, Piss, Piss kink, Selfcest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Gerard Way, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Piss kink one-shots. Leave suggestions in comments <3
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Gerard Way
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

The cafeteria was so loud, his shirt felt too tight. Gerard gripped his plastic water bottle. He drank liquids to calm himself- but it was too crowded to get to the water fountain or to a vending machine. Gerard frantically chewed on his tongue to get any saliva down his throat. His coping mechanism for anxiety was weird to say the least, but it helped.  
There was a small tap on his shoulder and he squeaked until his eyes met with Mikey's.

"Mikey!" His younger brother handed him a peach juice and smiled slightly. "Oh goodness thank you, Mikes- I was freaking out." The small boy threw his head back and chugged the juice. It was so satisfying. Mikey nodded and told him it was no big deal before getting pulled away by a group of people. 

"I agreed to join their club! I'll see you on the bus, ok?" Gerard gave a thumbs up and made his way to a corner, fixing his hair and taking a deep breath to clear his head from the noise and his rapid heartbeat. His bladder felt so full and he sniffled, looking around for a bathroom before there was a loud bell. 

Last period... He didn't want to risk being late, so he ran to the english hall, actually forgetting about his need. The class was full of kids who looked bored out of their minds, a few good looking girls and one man who sat on the teacher's desk, his tie undone and his first few buttons undone. His hair was jet black and slicked, fraying out at the ends that went a bit past his ears. Gerard wasn't sure how to feel, but his heart was pounding as they made eye contact. His face felt hot and tingly, his nose started to run and he crunched the bottle of juice quite loudly. 

Gerard took a desk in the front row, making goo-goo eyes at the man in front of him, who just seemed to scoff and turn away. He looked.. hot. Gerard reached into his pocket, and unfolded his agenda "Mr. Way.. thats my name..." His eyebrow raised but he shook his head and crumpled up the paper. His brown hair fell into his eyes a bit as the bell for class to start made him jump back in his seat. 

"Get off your phones and listen up! The syllabus is in Canvas... I didn't take the time to print it out so open your laptops, log in, and read over it. I'll give you seven minutes." He looked at his nails and picked at the skin. This teacher was so different than any he has ever seen. Were all dudes this hot in Jersey? Gerard looked around and no one seemed too attractive in his opinion- but then. A boy with hair in a unique mohawk-type style turned his head. He was wearing red eyeshadow and he had two piercings beside his gauges. Gerard bit his lip and looked between his teacher and this kid. These were the hottest men he had ever seen! 

Poor Gerard shuffled in his seat, now realizing how bad he had to pee. He looked up to Mr. Way who was chewing on a pen, smirking at Gerard, one eye closed and the other lidded. he gave a small (almost unnoticeable) lick to the pen clicker, and cleared his throat. "You need somethin' sugar?" he crossed his legs and then his eyes shot to the boy in the back with the piercings. 

"Iero! Get out your computer and don't give me any more issues like last year." There was a small whine at the end of his sentence, throwing a wink in "Iero's" direction. His head snapped back to Gerard and the boy jumped, swallowing more juice. "You were saying?" This man didn't seem too fond of him. 

"Nothing-" Gerard was too scared to do it now- so he gulped down his drink to the last drop, tears filling his eyes with need. He pulled out his computer and quickly read whatever this man had to say. 

At some point, he began to write on the board. He was talking about the senior project they were starting the next week and how to prepare. Gerard had just turned 18 a few days ago and being an adult stressed him out. Senior project? He would have to do music because that's all he liked! Just one more year of high school and he can start his band.. like he always wanted. His mind wandered and soon enough, there were people typing like crazy, things on the board and his heart raced. He needed water. 

Gerard's small hand shot up. "Sir can I go to the bathroom?" It was a bit loud and he blushed as some people laughed. 

"No."

Gerard held his breath and squirmed. "No?" This was a full on emergency. The teacher paused writing and went over to his sink, filling up a mug with water. 

"In fact: since you think it is okay to disrupt my class- drink some more water, why don't you?" Gerard nodded his head and thankfully gulped down the water, his anxiety dying down.  
Mr. Way bit his lip and whispered in his ear. "Good boy." Gerard tried too hard to not whine like a slut. All eyes were on him and his hands were pressed down on his crotch, his breath picking up. 

"Please let me go- I'll pee!" Gerard whisper-yelled as people slowly started to talk to each other, the attention on him dying down. Mr. Way pressed a hand to Gerard's bladder and pressed harder and harder. Gerard's face had tears rolling down. It felt.. good. He whined and whimpered, squirming like there was no tomorrow. He quickly let go and took a few steps back, sitting on his desk, watching as Gerard had a wet spot grow on his black jeans... down his leg. 

"A-ah~ oh fuck fuck fuck!" He let it keep going, letting himself cry and whine while a puddle grew on the floor beneath him. The hot piss felt weirdly amazing on his skin. His dick was enjoying it too, getting hard. Not many people noticed, but Mr. Way bit his lip harshly and watched as Gerard cried quietly, the stream stopping after a bit. Mr. Way was as hard as a rock. He made no attempt to hide his large boner, helping the boy out of the classroom, people watching as Gerard dripped everywhere he walked. 

"Th-that was so.. embarrassing... please get me some new pants.. I don't wanna go back in there.." Gerard sniffled and wiped his face. Mr. Way nodded but palmed himself.


	2. Clean me off (I'm so dirty, babe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank catches Gerard in the dirty locker rooms. Gee wants to shower- Frank has other intentions.

Frank cleared his throat loudly, to make his presence in the room known to anyone who didn't want his company. He threw his towel over his shoulder and popped his knuckles and neck, looking around and there wasn't anyone in there- other than Gerard Way. Gerard was what people in their grade called the "Neat Freak" He always tapped his inner palms 30 times before writing anything down, then sanitized his desk and pencils before and after each use. He was excluded from sports and wore more than enough deodorant to prevent sweating out in the fields where the other boys ran around. 

Gerard was a victim of moderate OCD. He had no friends because talking to people made him feel disgusting. The teachers lessons were enough for his ears in a full day. When the lunch room filled with noise, he resorted to the courtyard where he stood in the shade, foam ear plugs in. No one dared to touch him. 5 feet and 3 inches of a brown haired freak. 

Frank was a senior on the baseball team and he stayed after school to practice- even when no one was there. Gerard always admired the older boy from afar, looking at his arms and sweaty hair. He hated sweat. Frank was really into scrawny boys, and no one knew he was gay. He was italian so no one suspected a thing. They always made brief eye contact and Gerard hated it. He wished he was completely alone, rather than his mind always imagining what Frank could do to him. It was normal for teenagers to be horny, but Gerard was disgusted by his own thoughts. 

Frank hummed and watched as Gerard and him were the last two to shower from P.E. Should he leave the poor boy alone? Of course not! He stood... too close to him under the shower head just to his right. Frank looked him up and down, watching him tap his palms and mutter incoherently. His ear plus were in and he stood completely still in his boxers, besides the tapping of his right foot and his hands. 

Gerard had an almost full water bottle placed on the bench a few feet away and his eyes shot open when he felt someone stare at him.. he felt their breath. The boy squeaked and jolted back, grabbing at the bench with his clothes and said water. He began to shake before muttering more and more. Frank only licked his lips and started to get undressed. The older boy was a bit excited to be alone with the one kid at his school that was untouchable. Neither of the boys talked, but Gerard grabbed his water bottle and began to chug it all down in one breath. Frank knew that Gerard would need to piss... and he did. 

Gerard didn't feel comfortable standing in front of a urinal so many people had used before, pulling out his dick and peeing where so many dudes had also peed that day... Showers were the only option. He could use the bathroom and get clean! He also didn't feel comfortable doing it in front of others- which is why he tried waiting for everyone to leave. He pulled out his latex gloves and put them on, grabbing spraying bubbles and a fresh sponge. Gerard shook as he began to clean his showering area. Frank was so close to him, and he was getting naked! Everything here was off putting for him and he wanted to cry, but the tears might get into his mouth after his shower and he would have to do it again. Gerard took a shallow breath and turned the water on, walking a few feet away, bouncing his leg faster. "Mmm... fff-fuck..." He whimpered. 

The boy was too scared to shower in front of Frank. Frank was enjoying the show. A 17 year old who was at least half a foot smaller than him was on the verge of tears because of how obviously bad he had to piss. Gerard was still clad in only his boxers, his dick starting to get hard. He cursed himself over and over. This was wrong for him on so many levels. It felt unreal. His head spun and Frank was now completely naked. His ear plugs fell onto the floor as he turned around, taking off his gloves.

Gerard took a deep breath, deciding to face his fears and be "normal". He threw the dirty gloves on the ground and started to take off his boxers. Gerard was shaking and attempting to tap his palms 30 times, when Frank turns to face him. The younger male squeaked again and covered his eyes. "I-I - " He hated talking, but the words kept forcing out. 

"I have to take a sh-shower pl-lease..." Frank licked his lips again and started to walk closer to Gerard. He was ready.

"Looks more to me like you've gotta take a piss." Frank smirked and looked around again to make sure that no one was there. Gerard was scared and now he really needed to go. His legs were shaking and he forced a hand to his crotch quickly. It was quiet for a moment besides the shower still running, and Frank broke the silence. "Are you a dirty little boy? If you stay right here will you pee your underwear?" His voice got deep and quiet only enough for Gerard to hear. 

Gerard stammered and squirmed more. "Please stop it- l-let me go shower." His own dick was rock hard, making it hard to decide if he actually could go pee, but this means he couldn't let Frank see. His mind was fogged with fantasies that were now switching into reality, as Frank finally paid him some attention. His fantasies never included him peeing on himself, but holding it in was getting harder and harder as the water pouring from the shower head taunted him.

Frank grabbed his own dick and started to stroke himself as he watched Gerard dancing around, his eyes glued shut. Gerard whimpered and felt himself crying at the pleasure of the situation, mixed with humiliation. "You look damn pretty like this, babe." Frank slowly walked around behind Gerard, grabbing his waist with one hand and spreading his legs with the other. "Hold it in, kitty..." his voice trailed off as he let his own dick rest between his spread legs. His tip was pressed harshly against Gerards lower shaft. 

"No- no no please.. don't touch me.. your gr-gross." Frank chuckled and started to move his hips, letting the friction take over. "I'm- I need to go... sh-shower please." His two hands were pressing on his dick, giving the feeling of pleasure and restriction. He was not able to hold it in for longer. He bounced around, creating more friction for Frank's dick on his. 

"Stay here.. you can let go...go on you can pee, but you're the gross one. Gonna piss all over yourself like a helpless kid? Go onm slut. Let it all go."

Gerard let himself go, moaning as the piss poured and streamed from his dick, soaking his boxers quickly and letting the rest run down his legs and spread on the floor. "A-ahh! ammm ahh~" Gerard sounded like a porn star as he whimpered, whined and mewled like a whore while he was now drenched in his own piss. Frank pulled off the underwear and placed them aside. 

"So disgusting... too bad you still can't shower. I'm gonna make you even dirtier." Both their dicks were unbelievably hard and Frank pinned gerard to the nearest wall, forcing his legs wider apart. "I'm so lucky to be alone with the prettiest little slut at our school. Those puppy dog eyes and that sexy ass... poor little boy." Frank spits a healthy amount of saliva onto his dick and begins to push it in, hearing Gerard protest and cry out in pain. 

"No! Please it hurts.. F-frank!" The last scream was only just as the head popped in, Gerard squeezing around it so harshly. "Please take it out..." As much as Gerard was enjoying this, he couldn't let Frank get the satisfaction... and he felt disgusting. 

"Pretty pretty boy." Frank started to push the rest in, feeling the tightness of Gerard's ass swallow around his thickness. "Mmm yeah .. no wonder the whole team wants in on your ass." Frank had the idea to tease Gerard on the comments that his team made on how he probably gets fucked so often because he's got a tight ass. They all made jokes and Frank wasn't sure why they targeted him and once he found out- he knew he had to ruin the cleanliness of Gerard Way. Gerard made a small noise in question. "Shh just moan for me, baby."

There was little to no pleasure in this for Gerard besides the fact that his dick was crazily hard. "But I can- can't moan if it doesn't feel gooo-ahh~" As if on cue, Frank's dick hit the perfect bundle of nerves inside Gerard that made him tear up more. He wanted to scrub himself inside and out. This was too gross! All the rubbing on the insides felt amazing, but his brain was going crazy. "Plll-please just le-leave me." Frank had no such plans. The taller boy reached around and jerked off Gerard slowly, feeling it's warmth. 

"You shave? Goddamn." Frank gave a chuckle and rubbed over his smooth pubic area. Gerard only shaved in the fear that he would get it too dirty. He wanted to be clean from head to toe. Frank looked Gerard up and down and realized he was shaved.. everywhere. "You look like a pornstar, Babe... smooth babysoft skin and moans like a princess." Frank started to fuck in and out slowly, but soon speeding up. 

"Stop- stop talking!" He cut off almost all his words with slutty whines. The shower was still running, still steaming hot. "Let me - let me shower please." Gerard felt as he was being stretched open and fucked into faster and faster. He bit his lip and felt his knees grow weak. "Please~" This plea was different from the others.. now Gerard wanted more. He wanted to cum and then wash himself for hours and hours. If it took showering and an enema each time he got fucked- he might just have to live with that. This felt so good. 

Frank pulled on Gerard's hair and growled, calling Gerard more dirty names than he knew existed- or that he knew would turn him on. "You're a little fucktoy huh? Like being used as a cocksleeve to be filled with my cum... You like it don't you?" Gerard attempted to nod his head, but his hair was still being pulled harshly. 

"Yes yes yes please please I need to cum-" Gerard's dick was on fire and he felt cum shoot out in three large spurts. It got on the wall and the floor and his feet. Frank soon followed, and grunted, spilling deep inside Gerard and moaning out his name. Both of them slowly trudged over and Gerard stood under the water, grabbing his loofa and vigorously scrubbing all over himself with too much soap. 

He was covered in suds and spread his legs, cleaning his softening cock and his ass. "I h-hate you Frank Iero." His soft skin burned from the rubbing he had done, and he saw the pinkness after he washed the soap off in water that was hot enough to cook pasta. Gerard grabbed all his things and started to dry off, looking back to see Frank showering normally, and looking at Gerard with a wink. 

"Same time here in two days. Got it?" Gerard grumbled and got dressed, running out of the locker room.


End file.
